


Underneath

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [18]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Delving deep into Mars to try and find what is up with the Vex.





	Underneath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Warmind, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 13,
> 
> **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki).
> 
> **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence, Death, War, Genocide
> 
> **Beta** : Grammarly

Spencer had been sitting at the console looking at the computer specs that GARCIA had downloaded about the terrain they had been at on Mars. He hadn't felt like loading them to his tablet, so he settled into the chair and started to read. He frowned as he realized exactly how hot it really was. He needed to work on the undersuit that was worn over their clothes but under their armor. He had specs work the suits that he had used when he worked before the Collapse and knew how to make most of them if he could find the resources to do it. There had to be undersuits of some kind on Mars through, and when exploring what was going on under the surface, Spencer would just have to work on finding those as well.

"Spencer," Aaron called out from the sleeping area on the ship.

Spencer glanced up but didn't see Aaron leaning out of the small doorway, so he went back to his specs. Aaron was probably still asleep and dreaming of Spencer. Aaron slept more than Spencer and Spencer couldn't just stay laying in bed long-term after he was awake. If he and Aaron were doing other things, Spencer would stay in bed all day long.

There as a chirp on the system and Spencer looked to see that it was a message from Morgan that stated that they were going on a recon mission for Zavala. Morgan asked about Mars and how everything was going there as far as the Garden went. Spencer typed out a message that he was sure was too long for Morgan, but Spencer was sure that it was going to be shared with just more than Morgan and the team.

"So, are you just going to ignore me?" Aaron asked as he laid a hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"You weren't in the doorway and only called the once, you didn't ask me to come back, I just assumed you were calling out my name in your sleep. You do it at night. I think you are reliving some of the things we do during the day. It didn't sound like you were in distress, so I was working on answering Morgan's latest question on how Mars is going. What did you need?" Spencer closed out his open programs and looked up at Aaron. Aaron was only wearing his underwear. Aaron grabbed the back of Spencer's head and tugged him up out of the chair he was in and started to pull him back to the bed. Spencer worked on getting naked as they walked.

"I had hoped you would come back and investigate why I called out, but since you didn't, well you don't get what I had planned."

"Which was what?" Spencer asked.

"I was on my hands and knees with my ass on display to the door."

"Damn, I'm kind of upset that I missed that."

"Don't worry you'll love what I had planned instead." Aaron tugged Spencer that last little bit forward and turned them. Spencer frowned as he looked at Aaron who was grinning. Spencer tried to lean in for a kiss, but Aaron wasn't having it. He planted a hand on Spencer's chest and shoved at the same time that he let go of Spencer's head. Spencer fell right onto the bed. He pushed himself up onto his arms and was about to talk when Aaron crawled up the bed to join him. Aaron planted a hand on the bed right at Spencer's shoulder. "You are not in control of anything that happens, Spencer."

"Aaron," Spencer said, and it came out a lot more breathy than Spencer wanted. Aaron's free hand came to rest on Spencer's thigh before it moved up, just barely scratching over Spencer's skin.

"Do you consent to whatever I want?" Aaron asked, his fingertips just barely touching the edge of Spencer's balls.

"Yes."

"Good." Aaron sat up, and the only place that he was touching Spencer was on his thighs where Aaron was sitting. "Don't move."

Aaron grabbed Spencer's hands and leaned up, laying them above his head. There were handles that dotted the top of the mattress, making it easy to move to clean. Aaron threaded Spencer's fingers into it.

"Don't let go."

Spencer gripped the handles that Aaron had put his hands in. Aaron's face was right above his and Spencer wanted so much to reach up and get a kiss but he wouldn't. Aaron looked at him like he knew what Spencer wanted. Spencer parted his lips and let the tip of his tongue peek out before he licked his lips quickly before biting his lower lip.

"I said don't move," Aaron said with a smile. He nipped at Spencer's lip, pulling it from where Spencer had it pressed between his teeth. "That means no using your wicked tongue to entice me."

"Aaron," Spencer said. His breathing caught in his throat because he knew exactly what that was from. Which meant that Aaron had been reading on Spencer's tablet. "That was from before, before you, before the collapse."

"Before, I know but your tablet keeps a record of how many times each document has been opened and when the last was. It was from before, but it was your most read porn; I think it was called back then." Aaron grinned as he scooted up Spencer's body before finally kissing him.

Spencer grabbed the handles harder because he wanted to grab and flip Aaron and take what Aaron was offering but he wanted to see what Aaron did. Spencer's sex life had been sporadic before Aaron, and more often than not he read porn to get off because the visuals weren't needed to get him off. When he read it, he could image whoever he wanted and more often than not, he had been imaging Aaron long before he knew who he was and whether he was friend or foe.

Aaron pulled off of Spencer's mouth and reached behind himself. He grabbed Spencer's cock and slipped right down on Spencer's cock.

"AARON!" SPencer let go of the handles, but his hands were caught by Aaron as Spencer's brain registered that there was no resistance other than the outer ring of Aaron's hole. Aaron was slick and hot and so utterly perfect. Aaron pressed Spencer's hands back where they were, and Spencer grabbed the handles.

"I'd never let you hurt me that way," Aaron said.

Spencer didn't close his eyes a single time, just staring up at Aaron riding him while making Spencer stay still. Spencer wanted to thrust. He wanted to grab and hold on and just fuck up into Aaron, but he was being denied that. Spencer was sure that he was making whining noises, but he didn't care. Aaron rocked his hips hard on Spencer, going all the way down on Spencer's cock before going up to where his cock almost slipped from Aaron. It was hard and heavy but just perfect to Spencer.

Aaron came first but still kept on riding Spencer until he came as well. Aaron collapsed on Spencer for a few minutes before he grabbed some of the clothes and we them in the small sink that was on the ship. He cleaned up Spencer first before doing the same to himself.

"Where GARCIA wants us to go won't have sun for a little while longer so let's get a nap in," Aaron said as he laid down on Spencer, wrapping himself around Spencer to stop him from being able to get up.

* * *

"The Vex are taking control of the surface of Mars to protect the Black Garden," Spencer said from where he was looking at the surface of Mars through the computer system that he had been able to hack. Some things on the surface still worked, even after so long of not being used since the Collapse. It wasn't a lot, but it could track the popping up of Vex on the surface.

"Mars could soon be worse than Venus," GARCIA said.

"Can we find out where they are coming from?" Aaron asked.

"Yes," Spencer and GARCIA said at the same time.

"We need to track down a Conflux. Just like the ones that we found on Venus."

"I have reports of one from the little bit of traffic I've got from Cabal reports," GARCIA said to finish off Spencer's part. "Scablands."

"Then that's where we go," Aaron said.

Spencer plotted the course to drop them as close to the Scablands as they could get without getting shot out of the sky by the Cabal, which was the Barrens. It looked the same as the last time that they had been there. Aaron had his Sparrow up and ready to go before Spencer transmatted down to the surface. Spencer shook his head and summoned his Sparrow.

"It's not too far from here," Spencer said as he shot off. He could see enemies on his tracker but stayed away from them. The Scablands was directly in front of them. Spencer shot forward quicker. He could see the Conflux getting closer.

"Once we found out where the Vex are coming from, cut them off, or it's only a matter of time before Mars becomes one of their machines," GARCIA said over the comms. She was hidden from view given that there could be snipers waiting on them.

"There's the Conflux!" Aaron yelled loud enough for Spencer to hear over the helmet that he was wearing without his comm. Aaron must have turned off the pick up on his end. The Conflux was on the far left side of the open area they were in. Spencer angled toward it.

As soon as Spencer jumped off his Sparrow, Vex started to spawn. Goblins by the dozen and a Minotaur. There were Goblins in front and behind Spencer, so he focused on the ones in front and trusted Aaron to take care of the ones behind him. When the Goblins were gone, then finally Spencer turned to focus on the Minotaur.

Aaron helped with the Minotaur. When ti dropped dead, GARCIA appeared and flew to the Conflux. She started to hack into it.

"This is part of an even bigger surge. It's coming from below. Inside of the Buried City. We should probably check it out. I'll set up a beacon." GARCIA disappeared again. Their Sparrows appeared. GARCIA it seemed was really worried about the Vex surge.

The Buried City was exactly what it said. Spencer knew of the place that it used to be long forgotten as it's humans were dead and gone. The city was mostly buried under the sand that moved across the surface of Mars.

"This way to the subway!" Spencer nodded with his head to where the beacon was. He wasn't shocked that the Vex had set something up below the city in the subway system. It was an area that Spencer knew well. He had used the subway a lot. Cabal activity had been high on the planet in the morning and afternoon, so it had been near dark in the area they were going to. The city felt odd in the near dark with no lights. Spencer was used to the city feeling like it was awake.

Instead of the subway, it was even darker, and it was only GARCIA's flashlights that allowed them to see where they were going. Down in the actually fully subway area, Spencer could only see a few feet in front of him. He drew his scout rifle and readied it to fight. He didn't trust the darkness, even if no Hive had been spotted on Mars yet.

"Looks like we are going to be in the dark for a while yet," GARCIA said, and it sounded like she was trying to make light, but it wasn't working that well.

"A light moves, shoot it," Aaron said. The sound of him readying his gun could be heard. "Where are we?"

"Freehold station. Used to be the hub for off-world transit as well as local transit."

As they moved further in the station, Spencer could feel the static in the air as well as hear the sounds of Vex teleporting in. He looked around and saw moving red eyes at him. Just like the Hive, it was easy to see them in the dark since parts of their bodies glowed.

It was a mess of Vex Goblins, Harpies, and Hobgoblins as they fought deeper and deeper into the station. Spencer rounded a corner and could see lights up ahead. That meant that part of the facility was in use. There was a lot of sand that was in Spencer's line of sight. There were was more goblins appearing, and the sound of something bigger was shooting at the doorway.

Inside the room was chaos. There were Vex everywhere and a large Cyclops at the back of the room. Spencer focused on the right ahead, killing Vex as they appeared but more and more were showing up. It was like taking one out made two more appear. Aaron rushed forward his Golden Gun appearing in his hand as he ran at the Cyclops. Three shots and it was falling down and exploding.

Spencer worked on little bits of the Vex that were left while Aaron did as well. There was no evidence of how the Vex were getting down in the station though and that needed to be figured out.

"So I've done some scanning ad you two have been fighting. It very much seems like the Vex have dormant networks buried under every planet's surface. And they are waiting to be revived."

"The Vex history spans before human history," Spencer said. He looked at Aaron. Aaron had been born post Collapse, and so there wasn't much discussion of Gods and the like, but there were those even during Spencer's time that believed in deities that were not the Traveler. "Who knows what they have done to the insides of planets. Humans relied on digging to find out the history before transmatting was available and then by then, it was the stars we were interested in. Earth was largely left untouched as far as what was inside of the whole of our planet."

The sound of more Vex came from inside the tunnels. Spencer followed the brightly lit tunnel down into the depths of the station.

"This is Tharsis Junction," Spencer said as they entered the first open area after the long stretch of tunnel. There were stairs going down, and on the other side Vex were spawning in. There were subway cars littering the area between where Spencer and Aaron were and where they need to go. Static filled the air, and more Vex jumped in. Spencer checked his ammo reserves and looked at Aaron.

"I'll work on the Hobgoblins, you knife up the Goblins." Even though there was no way to see, Spencer knew that Aaron was smiling.

Spencer grabbed his knives from their sheaths and ran down the steps quicker.

"They have Transfer Gates down here! Holy shit. They can spawn thousands down here, and the Cabal would never know. Shut them down!" GARCIA was excited but also scared, and her tone conveyed it well.

Spencer ran full tilt, sliding across the last bit of distance between him and two Goblins, throwing his arms up and hitting them in the gut. They both started to spark and then the light went out. "Hit them in the juicebox," Spencer said under his breath.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"Nothing right now. Just muttering. Focus on the Hobs." Spencer shoved up to his feet and ran at the next Goblin. It was harder work, but it was cool down where they were, and Spencer wasn't sure what was going to be at the end to the Transfer Gates. The communication between the Vex wasn't researched enough to know how they would be able to talk between the distances but Spencer wasn't going to chance it that something big wasn't at the end. When the first wave of Goblins was gone, and he found the first Gate, he drew his gun and shut it down. He could hear Aaron slowly moving behind him. Keeping an eye on the distances.

Spencer focused on the Goblins after that, letting Aaron take out the Hobgoblins if there were any and using his Sniper on the Gates. It was a long fight deep into the tunnels and a lot more Gates. The end of the line had a Conflux and two Gates. Spencer checked his scope and saw that there was Minotaur there and it looked bigger than standard ones.

"My super is blown, and there are way too many for yours. Let's thin the herd and then you can take them out," Aaron said.

"SOunds like a plan." Spencer looked around and found a good place for him to go and work on killing GOblins. More came out of the Gates before Aaron blew both of them. Aaron kept the Minotaur busy so that Spencer could work on the Goblins and Harpies that were left. When the amount was down to where Spencer could safely make the end run on the Cyclops.

"The Prohibitive Mind," GARCIA said.

"That's what its name is?" Spencer asked.

"Kind of stupid isn't it? The Vex are all about expanding not prohibiting. Still. Go kill it."

Spencer grinned at her floating body and jumped up to run along the top of a subway car and at the last second jumped off the side and toward the Minotaur. It wasn't expecting it and recoiled, but Spencer threw his arm and the large ball of swirling Void at the Minotaur. It split into three parts, and all three flew at the Minotaur. Spencer turned drawing his sidearm to work on the last of the GOblins.

"GARCIA, the Conflux is still active!"

"You are right my boy genius it is. Let's look at this." GARIA floated from Aaron over to the Conflux. Spencer felt his fly by him. The two of them floating around.

"Oh. Oh! OH!" Aaron's GARCIA turned around and floated closer to where Spencer was as he felt Aaron come up behind him. Aaron's hand settled on his shoulder. "This isn't an Invasion!"

"Then what is it?" Aaron asked.

"The Vex are returning home. Something is calling them back from wherever they were out in the cosmos. They are coming home to the Black Garden."

"That's not good. We have got the warn the Vanguard." Spencer turned and looked at Aaron. Aaron's head was tilted to the side.

"We can't risk leaving the planet right now. We have these Gates destroyed, and the Vex will have to get down here to fix them. We can set up camp here and go fresh in the morning or afternoon. GARCIA send a message to Morgan with what we have so far. Tell the Vanguard that we are going to try and enter the Black Garden."

"I'll work on that and get some data from what I just mined from the Conflux. I might be able to get something good out of it." Both GARCIAs floated away.

"Let's find a place to camp." Aaron started to look around.

"One of the subway cars would be good. Nice and contained just in case and less open," Spencer said as he walked toward the first one. He would rather go further closer to the surface just in case. There were escape tunnels as well.

"GARCIA we are heading up to the opening and looking around. Follow behind us please and talk loud enough so that if you stop we know you aren't following us."

"Yes, Sir!" both GARCIAs said at the same time. Spencer laughed and followed behind Aaron. At least there was still time for humor, even if Aaron's was a little dry

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> Sign-ups for authors and artists have begun for Every Fandom Big Bang, which accepts pairings from any fandom! Our motto is "Your fandom fits our bang!" The story minimum word count is only 5K with no max. For more information or to sign up go to [Every Fandom Big Bang](https://everyfandombangs.wordpress.com) on WordPress. Stories can be posted here. So, if you don't have a WordPress account it's not a big deal.


End file.
